Five Kisses
by seether79
Summary: In his 24 years, Ianto's had many kisses; yet the only ones that seem to count are when they relate to Jack Harkness'


Title: Five Kisses

Author: Seether_79

Characters: Jack/Ianto, Team

Rating: R maybe for sexual references

Word Count: 2500+

Spoilers: Only for Cyberwoman I think.

Summary: 'In his 25 years, Ianto's had many kisses; yet the only ones that seem to count are when they relate to Jack Harkness'

Beta: 2nd_Toshiko

Author's Notes: I haven't written anything is ages, hopefully it isn't crap lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood; if I did the boys would always be naked ;)

A/N: Thanks to my awesome, wonderful beta 2nd_Toshiko. I had been meaning to write something for ages but just couldn't get the inspiration and then she came along, and now we have a story lol, she is awesome :) Hope you guys enjoy.

**The First Kiss**

The first time Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones kissed it had been the younger of the two who initiated it. Ianto had pulled Jack close to his body and kissed him harshly. He had never kissed a man before and noticed the small differences; the slight feeling of stubble scratching his skin, larger hands wrapping around his body, gripping tightly as they pawed at each other.

It hadn't been an overly spectacular kiss; it was all teeth and spit, the awkwardness of kissing someone new, someone unknown. But it was perfect in its own way, because it was theirs.

Ianto's mind ran on over-drive, and he realized quickly what he was doing- that while he was up in the boardroom kissing Jack with everything he had in him, Lisa was in the basement withering in pain. Ianto detangled himself from Jack and pushed him away, closing his eyes for a second to compose himself before looking back up at his boss; his mask- the mask he wore almost every moment of every day- perfectly put in place. "I'm sorry sir, I have no idea what came over me."

Ianto smoothed his jacket back down while heading towards the door, feeling Jack's eyes boring into the back of his neck. He couldn't think about it, the kiss, he couldn't let himself wonder what had driven him to shoving his tongue down the Captain's throat. The truth was something he didn't want to face because, deep down, he already knew the answer; he was tired, tired of his life and tired of fighting it.

Ianto Jones wanted to be free.

**Sticky Kisses**

Jack kissed his stomach almost affectingly, and Ianto lay on the small bed trying to catch his breath. Ianto was feeling slightly sore after his and Jack's 'work out'; he hadn't even known his body could bend the way it had only minutes ago.

"Jack... Don't." He mumbled as he shifted trying to evade Jack's wandering lips.

"Why not?" Jack asked, with a smirk as he lifted his head.

"Jack, I'm all sticky." Ianto whined, before rolling his eyes at how stupid he sounded. Jack just grinned at him before going back to kissing his stomach.

Ianto moved to sit up abruptly stopping his lover from his actions. "You do realise what my stomach has on it, don't you, Jack?"

"Let me get this straight; I can suck your cock and swallow, but you have issues with me kissing your stomach after we have sex because it has your cum on it?" Jack laughed.

"It's different." Ianto told him. He really hoped Jack wouldn't ask him why- he didn't really have an answer that didn't make him sound like an awkward teenage virgin.

"You're adorable" Jack replied, as he leaned up and kissed Ianto lightly on his nose. Ianto rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you have issues with me kissing you on the nose!"

"No, Jack. You can kiss me on the nose all you want." Ianto grinned. These were is favourite moments with Jack, the times where they just talked and joked; just being silly. It was a relief not having to play a part, knowing he could just be himself.

"But not your stomach." Jack pouted.

"If you really must, but it's a bit disgusting." Ianto told him. He hoped they could go have a shower soon; he really was feeling sticky.

Jack moved and pushed Ianto's arms away, so that he could nuzzle his face into the younger man's skin. "Nothing about you is disgusting."

"That's actually quite sweet, for you." Ianto smiled.

"I'm a sweet guy." Jack replied, in a cocky voice as he moved lower and lightly bit Ianto's hip.

"I suppose you are." Ianto mumbled, as he let himself relax and just enjoy Jack's company.

**Vomit Inducing Kisses**

"I don't think I've ever seen you like this." Jack laughed.

"Like what?" Ianto asked, in a slightly higher pitched voice than normal. He was currently in his bathroom with only his boxers and an unbuttoned dress shirt on; he'd been attempting to take his cloths off, and was having a spat with his shirt when Jack walked in.

"Drunk."

"I. Am. Not. Drunk." Ianto told him, emphasising each word to show Jack that he was not drunk; drunken man couldn't articulate their words.

"No, of course not; you have arguments with your shirts every day." Jack replied, sarcastically.

"It had it coming." Ianto told him, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. He swayed slightly on his legs and felt as though he was going to topple over, until he felt Jack's strong arms around his waist. Ianto smiled as he slid his hand clumsily across Jack's back, wanting to feel closer to him. "I've been thinking about you all night."

"Really, what were you thinking?" Jack asked him. Ianto was still swaying, but Jack was moving with him; making sure he didn't fall.

"About all the naughty things we could do to each other." Ianto said, with the sexiest grin he could provide in his current state; although he still believed he wasn't drunk, not at all.

"Sounds like a plan... one we should start tomorrow morning." Jack told him, as he tried to lead him to back to bedroom so he could put him to bed.

"No, not tomorrow morning! Right now" Ianto replied, his words slurring slightly.

"You, my lovely Jones, Ianto Jones, are in no state for anything more tonight. I, being the gentleman that I am, couldn't take advantage of that." Jack smiled softly.

"I'm fine." Ianto mumbled, as he leaned in and lightly kissed the side of Jack's mouth, before going in for a proper kiss. His mouth connected with Jack's, and he slowly kissed the other man until he felt him respond. Eventually the kiss deepened and he almost moaned with happiness, when he suddenly felt Jack's tongue gently start to massage his own. Another feeling started to appear; he pushed Jack away and raised his hand to his mouth, before mumbling to himself. "Fuck."

"I've got you." Jack whispered, as he lowered Ianto down towards the toilet. Ianto moaned, but not in a good way, as he proceeded to vomit. Jack sat down beside him, gently running soothing circles across the younger man's back, as he heaved up all the booze he had consumed in the last few hours.

"Oh my God." Ianto said, with a thick voice when he managed to stop vomiting. He rested his against the toilet seat and wondered why he had done this to himself.

"Feeling better?" Jack asked him, as he got up and placed a rag under the sink, wetting it; after a few moments he returned back to Ianto's side and gently rubbed the rag around Ianto's face and neck.

"No." Ianto muttered, feeling very sorry for himself. "I'm Welsh; I should be able to hold my alcohol better than this."

"It's been a while since you you've drunk like this, I think it's understandable." Jack told him in a soft voice. "I don't think they'll kick you out of Wales this time."

"Obviously you've never been around hardcore rugby fans" Ianto laughed, wondering what his friends from school would think if they could see him now.

"I would hang out with rugby fans... If they were naked." Jack commented, as he soothed down Ianto's messy hair.

"You would hang out with anyone if they were naked." Ianto laughed, and then winced as he felt vomit rising again.

"True." Jack noted, before going back to gently rubbing Ianto's back as he started to heave again.

"I think I'm dying." Ianto mumbled, after some time. "This is horrible."

"You'll be alright, I'm looking after you." Jack said, as he gently kissed the top of Ianto's head. "...Tomorrow, when you feel better, I'm so going to tease you about this."

**Public Kisses**

"Seriously Harkness, are trying to make me sick?" Owen asked.

Ianto pushed Jack away for the fifth time in the last minute. They were all in the boardroom eating lunch and generally having a nice time joking and laughing, except Gwen who was finishing up some stuff from the latest alien threat.

Jack must have been in one of his loving moods, because he kept placing little pecks on Ianto's cheek and trying to kiss the younger man. Ianto was surprised at first, when it came to the team they rarely ever kissed or anything in front of them. Ianto liked to keep work separate from his relationship with Jack- which was something Jack normally respected.

The older man was acting very strange.

"I can't help it." Jack smiled, as he tried to kiss Ianto again.

"Stop it." Ianto told him.

"You two are cute." Tosh commented, with a smile.

"Thanks, Tosh." Ianto replied, in a less then embarrassed voice. He was moving his chair away from Jack, who just pouted at him in response. "Sir, have you been sniffing alien love gas or something?"

"Can't I just want to kiss you?" Jack asked him, with a small laugh as he edged his own chair towards the direction Ianto had moved in.

"Not in front of everybody." Ianto whispered to Jack, in a harsh tone. He was holding Jack's hand, but not in loving manner; he was attempting to stop Jack from feeling him up. "Seriously, Jack."

"You're so feisty; it's quite a turn on." Jack smirked, as he moved so he could nipple on Ianto ear.

"Okay now, this is getting a bit full on, even for you." Owen said, ignoring Ianto's mortified squeak.

"Hey guys, do you know what happened? That bottle of aphrodisiac that came through the rift last week is broken." Gwen told them as she walked into the boardroom. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her.

Ianto was trying to push Jack off him, while Jack was almost on top of him trying to lick his neck. "This can't be good."

"I knew there was alien intervention going on here." Ianto muttered, as he tried to hold both of Jack's hands with one of his own, and used his other hand to lightly push Jack away from his neck and face.

"That still makes it no less disturbing", Owen said, as he watched the younger men struggle.

"Are we all going to be effected?" Tosh asked, as she looked at the others with curiosity.

"Jack told me when we found it that it only last for 30 seconds once it's airborne; we're all safe. Jack, your hands are in bad places." Ianto almost shouted, as he got a hold of Jack's hand once again and removed it off his lap.

"Let's fuck." Jack said, eagerly as he tried to lick one of Ianto's fingers.

"Let's not." Ianto replied, as he tried to get up and away from his rather randy lover.

"What are we going to do?" Tosh asked, as she tried to hide the smile on her face; she was finding this all quite amusing.

"It wears off after about six hours, I think." Gwen said, as she laughed a little, but stopped when she saw the look the Ianto shot her.

"I can't put up with this for six hours." Ianto said, with annoyance lacing his voice as he slapped Jack's -now free- hands away.

"Well, we're sure as hell not going to put up with it. Ladies, how about a drink?" Owen asked, as he turned to Tosh and Gwen.

"What!" Ianto exclaimed. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and started to grind into him. Ianto turned around, breaking the hold and pushed an arm down on his shoulder, so that Jack was forced to sit back down.

"Well, there's nothing was can do." Owen stated. "And I really don't want to be witness to the adventures on the Captain and his teaboy."

"Owen does have a point," Gwen pointed out. "There isn't anything to be done; we just have to wait till it wears off."

"I think you'd be more comfortable if we weren't around to witness... the grabbing and what not." Tosh said, as she indicted to Jack who was now attempting to get a hold on Ianto's arse.

"What am I supposed to do?" Ianto asked, trying to keep his cool; so much for being a team.

"Keep him occupied, I suppose." Owen replied, simply. Ianto watched him as he put his jacket on, and started to head out of the room. "Bye."

"I'll take the portable rift predictor with me; we'll take care of anything that comes up." Tosh told him, with a smile. "You'll be okay; he's really not that different, if you ask me."

"I suppose he isn't." Ianto replied, with a small smile, as he tried to ignore the hand that was now trailing up his thigh. "Have fun."

"Watching Owen flirt with every girl but me, not my ideal way to spend the afternoon, but I'll try." Tosh told him, was a small grin as she turned to follow Owen.

"I'll stay with if you like, Ianto" Gwen said, with a reassuring smile.

"First I think I'll lick all your toes and then make my way up to your gorgeous cock" Jack said happily, as he started to kiss Ianto's neck.

"Or maybe not." Gwen said, with an awkward glance at the two men. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Gwen." Ianto said, with a sigh as he watched her go. He turned and moved out of Jack's reach once again. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I could think of a few hundred things." Jack said, with a sexy smirk.

"I bet you could." Ianto replied as Jack caught hold of his tie and pulled him forward. He kissed him passionately and Ianto was finding it difficult to not get caught in the moment; after a few moments his brain managed to catch up with the rest of him and he untangled himself from Jack and took a small step backwards, "It's going to be a long six hours."

**Kisses of Relief **

It took Ianto a moment to work out where he was; the pounding in his head making everything seem fuzzy for a few moments before the cream coloured walls of the hospital appeared before him. He tried to move but the stabbing pain it caused in his chest stopped him immediately.

He tried to remember how he ended up here but the memories evaded him. He turned his head -if he'd been standing he would have fallen over with surprise; Jack was right there, watching him intensely with bright glistening eyes.

"You scared me." Ianto told him and he was taken aback when it came out a whisper.

"You're awake." Jack softly said, as he took Ianto's hand and lightly kissed it. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore… what happened?" Ianto asked.

"You were hurt." Jack said. He leaned in and kissed Ianto's forehead, his lips lingering for a few moments, before he went back to watching Ianto carefully. "You got shot."

"Shot… I don't remember." Ianto thought out loud; he figured getting shot would be something you would remember, from the pain alone, but apparently not.

"You lost a lot blood; we thought we were going to lose you for a while there." Jack told him, a slight shudder in his voice.

"But I'm still here." Ianto smiled.

"Yes, you are." Jack smiled back.

Jack fingers were running absently along Ianto's forearm; Ianto assumed Jack was trying to prove that he was still there, trying to reassure himself that Ianto was still alive. "Are you okay?"

"You got shot and you're asking me if I'm okay." Jack said with a small laugh. "Never thinking of yourself."

"I worry about you." Ianto told him, in a soft voice.

"You don't have to worry about me; I'm practically the unbreakable man." Jack said, with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I worry about you, worry about you being alone." Ianto replied.

"I'm not alone; not today. You're still here, with me."

"I won't always be." Ianto reminded him; he didn't want to sound harsh, but being told he almost died brought up thoughts he'd been having for a while now. Being with Jack was wonderful, but the fact of the matter was Jack was immortal, Ianto wasn't.

He hated to think about pain Jack would feel when he did die; he hated thinking that his Captain would be alone once again.

"I don't want to think about that." Jack told him, with his no-room-to-argue voice that he pulled at work whenever he was making a final decision about something.

"We have to talk about this sometime." Ianto reminded him gently; taking Jack's hand into his own.

"Yes, sometime. But not today; today I just want to be happy." Jack told him, as he leaned down so that he could kiss Ianto; a light kiss full of promise, a kiss to show Ianto what he meant to him.

"Okay, Jack. Today we'll be happy."

**THE END**

**A/N: Thanks once again to my awesome and lovely beta! And thanks for reading :) **


End file.
